Fügung des Schicksals
by TaDoSteNi
Summary: Harry darf zu seinem 16. Geburtstag eine Party machen, viel sind Eingeleden. Doch dann taucht Draco auf. Der ist auf der Flucht und bleibt daher bei Harry. rnDoch plötzlich kommen sich beide näher!
1. Prolog

Fügung des Schicksals

Prolog

"Ähm, ..... Tante Petunia? Ich ... ich hätte da ne Bitte...", war das Einzige was Harry zu Stande brachte. Er war sich nicht sicher was und vor allem wie er es ihr sagen sollte. Würde sie total ausrasten, weil er es überhaupt wagte so ne Frage zu stellen oder würde sie genauso ruhig und gelassen sein, wie sie es auch schon den letzten zwei Wochen war? Denn nur deswegen, nur weil die Dursleys, aus welchem Grund auch immer, viel netter zu ihm waren hatte er es in Erwägung gezogen. Doch nun kam ihm das alles ziemlich bescheuert vor. Die Dursleys und nett??? Nein, das passte definitiv nicht zusammen......

"Harry?!", Tante Petunia riss Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was?" "Du wolltest mich doch um etwas bitten." " Ach ja, ähm......, ach weißt du, war doch nicht so wichtig...." Harry wollte sich gerade umdrehen und in sein Zimmer flüchten, da sagte Petunia: "Nein Harry. Es ist wichtig. Ich sehs dir doch an deiner Nasenspitze an. Komm rück raus mit der Sprache!" "Na ja, also schön..... ich..... ich.... ich hab doch übermorgen Geburtstag und .... na ja .... ich wollte fragen ob.... ob vielleicht Hermine und Ron kurz vorbeikommen könnten... sie würden aber wirklich nicht lange bleiben.", fügte Harry noch schnell hinzu um die Situation vielleicht ein bisschen abzuschwächen.

"Natürlich, warum nicht? Aber warum nur zwei Freunde? Ich bin mir sicher du hast noch ein paar mehr, oder?" "Ja schon aber...." "Na siehst du. Dann feier deinen doch hier. Am besten du feierst rein. Du wirst ja schließlich 16." "Wirklich??? Ist das dein Ernst? Aber warum?" "Du hast doch Geburtstag", sagte seine Tante verduzt. "Nein, ich meine, warum, na ja, du weißt schon.... Warum ihr plötzlich so nett seid? Also entweder seid ihr vertauscht worden oder ich hab in den letzten 16 Jahren irgendwas falsch verstanden." "Ja ich weiß, wir waren nicht gerade nett zu dir, aber ... aber ich hatte halt Angst das dieser Zauberer, nachdem er deine Eltern umgebracht hat, auch uns umbringen will. Klar, du kannst nichts dafür, aber ich war so verzweifelt. Na ja, aber dann.... als dann letztes Jahr diese Dementoren Dudley angegriffen haben und du ihn gerettet hast und dein Schulleiter mir versichert hat, dass wir hier jetzt absolut sicher sind, ist mir klar geworden, dass es ohne dich hier viel gefährlicher wäre. Und davon hab ich auch Vernon überzeugt. Und wir haben jetzt beschlossen netter zu dir zu sein..... nach all den Jahren. Deswegen darfst du deinen Geburtstag hier feiern. Als kleine Wiedergutmachung." "Wow!", Harry war baff. Das hatte er als Letztes erwartet. Die Dursleys hatten sich wirklich geändert. "Also ich darf wirklich hier, mit all meinen Freunden feiern?" "Ja, aber versprich mir, dass nicht gezaubert wird!" "Natürlich. Ich.....ich geh dann nach oben." Harry war immer noch verduzt. Aber trotzdem freute er sich tierisch auf die bevorstehende Party. Er ging in sein Zimmer, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann die Einladungen zu schreiben:

_Hi Ron,_

_hiermit lade ich dich ganz herzlich zu meiner Geburtstags-Party vom 30.7. auf den 31.7. ein. Die Feier beginnt um 20. Uhr im Ligusterweg 4, Sury. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr kommt._

_Dein Harry_

_PS: Je mehr, desto besser._

Diese Einladung schickte er noch an Hermine, Fred George, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Collin, Lee, Hannah, Susan, Terry, Mandy, Lavender, Justin, Neville, Parvati, Lisa, Hagrid und Dobby. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher ob Hagrid oder Dobby kommen würden, doch er versuchte es einfach. (Autoren: Die Namen sind aus dem 1. Band, von der Auswahlzeremonie)

und jetzt bitte reviewen!!

Is unsere erste FF!!!

nächstes chappi kommt bald!

Tadosteni


	2. Vorbereitungen

**Fügung des Schicksals**

Vorbereitungen

"Harry, wach auf, nun komm schon, wir haben heute noch viel zu tun!", damit riss Onkel Vernon Harry unsanft aus dem Schlaf. "Hhhmmm, ich komm ja schon", grummelte Harry noch halb verschlafen, stand aber trotzdem auf. Er zog sich schnell an und ging nach draußen in den Garten. "Morgen", grüßte er Dudley, der ziemlich sauer war, weil für ihn nie so eine Feier veranstaltet worden war. Doch bevor Harry sich noch weiter den Todesblicken aussetzten musste, rief ihm schon Tante Petunia zu: "Harry, gib mir mal bitte diese Stange hinter dir." "Ja, klar" und drückte seiner Tante, die auf einer Leiter stand, die Stange in die Hand. Harry schaute sich staunend um. Vernon und Petunia hatten schon fast alles fertig, sie hatten Sichtblenden angebracht, damit die Nachbarn nicht in den Garten schaun konnten und Tante Petunia brachte ein Gestell rund um den Garten an. "Wozu baust du denn dieses Gestell auf?", fragte Harry gleich. "Wir haben uns ein paar Lichtorgeln geliehen und irgendwo müssen wir sie ja anbringen, oder?" "Ach so"

Eine halbe Stunde später stand das Gestell und die Lichtorgeln waren angeschlossen. Außerdem waren die Stereoanlage und ungefähr 10 Lautsprecher auch schon im Haus und Garten aufgestellt.

"Harry, komm mal bitte!", rief ihn sein Onkel. "Ja, komme.... Was gibst?" "Musik", war die knappe Antwort von Vernon. "Was?" "Na, die Musik .... die Party." "Ach so, keine Ahnung. Irgendwas bei dem man gut tanzen kann." "Ok, ich schau mal was ich finden kann" Mit diesen Worten war Onkel Vernon im Haus verschwunden.

"Harry, wie spät ist es?", wollte Tante Petunia wissen. "18.30 Uhr" "Was schon so spät?! Mach dich lieber schon fertig und hol dann ne Kiste Fanta und ne Kiste Cola aus dem Keller. Ich hab da hinten nen Tisch aufgebaut. Stell sie dann einfach da drunter. "Ist in Ordnung" Harry ging ins Bad um sich zu duschen. 15 min später durchwühlte er seinen Schrank nach etwas zum anziehen. Leider fand er nichts passendes. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Onkel Vernon betrat sein Zimmer.

"Hier, ich dachte du brauchst für heute Abend neue Klamotten, ein etwas verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Harry eine Tüte. "Danke, kann ich echt gebrauchen" grinste Harry und nahm seinem Onkel die Tüte ab. Er nahm die Sachen aus der Tüte heraus und traute seinen Augen nicht. Echte Markenklamotten!

Echte Puma Schuhe, ein schwarzes Shirt, ein weiß-blaues Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Jeans von Roxy (Falls ihr die Marke Roxy nicht kennt, nur so viel: Die Sachen sind nicht gerade günstig)

Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und Onkel Vernon konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer, damit Harry sich in Ruhe umziehen konnte. Harry legte das Handtuch, das er sich nach dem duschen locker um die Hüfte gewickelt hatte aufs Bett und schlüpfte schnell in eine (ebenfalls neue!) schwarze Boxershorts, zog die neue Hose drüber und zog sich das T-Shirt und das Hemd über seinen, für sein Alter, ziemlich muskulösen Oberkörper. Als er sich dann auch seine Socken und die Schuhe angezogen hatte, machte er sich an seine Haare. Mit etwas Gel in den Händen fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. ‚Gut....', dachte er und betrachtete sich im Spiegel ‚...dann kanns ja losgehn'

Harry lief schnell die Treppe hinunter, holte die Getränke aus dem Keller und stellte sie unter den Tisch, auf dem, zu seinem Erstaunen, auch Bier und andere alkoholische Getränke standen. Kurze Zeit später kam auch schon Tante Petunia auf ihn zu. "Harry, weißt du wo Dudley ist?" "Er hat gesagt, dass er zu nem Freund geht." "Ach so, na ja.... Essen steht in der Küche bedient euch einfach und Harry.... keine Zauberei, verstanden?" "Ja, Tante Petunia", sagte Harry schon etwas genervt, denn er wusste auch ohne die Ermahnungen seiner Tante, dass er nicht zaubern durfte.

19.58 Uhr. Es klingelte an der Haustür. Harry öffnete die Tür und vor ihm stand die ganze Weasley-Familie (außer Percy) inklusive Lee Jordan.

"Hi Harry!", riefen fast alle im Chor. "Kommt rein! Wir feiern im Garten" bat Harry. Doch bevor sie sich dorthin begeben konnten, meldete sich noch Molly Weasley zu Wort: "Gut, die Kinder, sind heil angekommen, dann lassen wir euch junge Leute mal allein. Tschüss und feier schön Harry!" "Danke!" und schon waren die Weasley-Eltern verschwunden. "Ok, dann folgt mir mal alle!" und Harry wollte schon gerad die Tür schließen, als auch schon Dean, Seamus, Justin, Collin, Hannah und Susan kamen. Allesamt gingen Richtung Garten, doch als Harry sich auch in Bewegung setzten wollte, hielt Ron ihn zurück: "Wie hast du es bloß geschafft, deinen Onkel und deine zu überreden ne Party zu schmeißen?" "Gar nicht. Sie habens selbst vorgeschlagen." "Was??? Das glaub ich dir nicht." "Doch ich schwörs!" "Aber ich dachte, die können dich nicht leiden." "Dachte ich auch, aber sie haben ihre Meinung, wie du siehst, geändert." "Und wie das?" "Komplizierte Geschichte, erzähl ich dir ein ander Mal" Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Party. Doch fünf Minuten später rief schon Onkel Vernon: "Harry, es klingelt an der Tür. Ist bestimmt für dich." "Ist gut ich geh schon" "Warte ich komme mit. Vielleicht ist Hermine ja endlich da, oder wenigstens Hagrid", rief Ron und ging hinter Harry her zur Tür. Doch leider wurden sie enttäuscht. Nur die übrigen Gäste standen vor der Tür: Lavender, Neville, Cho, Mandy, Terry, Parvati und Lisa. Doch keine Spur von den drei fehlenden Gästen. Weder von Dobby oder Hagrid, noch von Hermine. "Sie haben sich bestimmt nur ein bisschen verspätet", versuchte Ron, Harry aufzubauen. "Ja, wahrscheinlich" und damit gingen sie zurück in den Garten.

Die Party war schon nach zehn Minuten schon voll im Gange, alle hatten Spaß, doch Hermine war immer noch nicht zu entdecken. Harry und Ron waren gerad am tanzen, als Ron plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb und mit offenem Mund Richtung Gartentür blickte. Harry folgte seinem Blick und ihm blieb fast die Spucke weg. "Sag mir, dass..... das.... nicht...... wahr ist!", stotterte Ron "Doch es ist wahr" Ein paar Meter vor ihnen stand Hermine zusammen mit Draco Malfoy!!!!!!!

so dat is dat nächste chappi!

bitte seid lieb und schreib uns was schönes!


	3. Zusammenstoß mit folgen

****

**Hey danke für eure lieben kommis!**

**At Baerchen23 und Gugi28: Keine Panik, Draco und Hermine sind nicht zusammen. Und warum Draco mit zur Party kommt erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel!**

****

**Fügung des Schicksals**

Zusammenstoß mit Folgen

Flashback

Hermine war verzweifelt, ihre Mutter war mit dem einen Auto bei einer Freundin und kam erst morgen wieder und ihr Vater hatte mit dem anderen einen Unfall gebaut.. „Wie soll ich denn jetzt zu Harry's Party kommen?", fragte sie sauer. „Ich rufe dir ein Taxi", sagte Mr. Granger. „Ok, danke"

Fünf Minuten später stand das Taxi vor der Tür. Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihrem Vater und stieg in das Auto. Der dicke Taxifahrer fragte mit einer tiefen Stimme: „Wohin solls gehen?"

„Ligusterweg 4, Surrey" „Hhhmmm....."Und damit fuhr das Taxi los.

20 Minuten später hatte Hermine es schon wieder bereut das Angebot von ihrem Vater angenommen zu haben. Der Taxifahrer hatte sich nämlich total verfahren. Er bog nach links, nach rechst und wieder nach links ab, aber irgendwie kamen sie dem Haus von Harry nicht näher. „Ähm.... ist es noch weit?", fragte Hermine unsicher. „Ähhhh, weiß.. ich nicht.... könnte noch ein bisschen dauern...."‚Na toll', dachte sich Hermine. „Ich möchte bitte hier aussteigen!", rief sie dem Fahrer zu, der ziemlich verzweifelt aussah. „Nein, brauchen sie nicht.. ich... ich... muss nur kurz auf die Karte schaun."„Nein, danke.... ich find den Weg schon selber."„Sind sie sich sicher? Hier ist keine besonders schöne Gegend."„Ja ich bin mir sicher. Hier......", und Hermine kramte einen Fünf-Euro Schein (Autoren: Wir wissen zwar, dass es in England kein Euro gibt, aber Pfund hört sich doch nen bisschen blöd an, oder?) aus ihrer Hosentasche und gab ihn dem Fahrer „..... das müsste für ihre Dienste reichen", und mit diesen Worten stieg Hermine aus dem Taxi, das kurz darauf schon los fuhr. Hermine war stinksauer ‚Na toll, und wie soll ich jetzt zu Harry kommen?' Trotzdem war sie froh, nicht mit dem Taxi weitergefahren zu sein. Der hätte sie sonst wo hingefahren. ‚Na ja, hab jetzt ja wohl keine andere Wahl', und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie ging einfach dorthin wohin sie ihr Gefühl führte. Das erwies sich allerdings als keine gute Idee. Den nur fünf Minuten später fand sie sich in einer dunklen Gasse wieder. ‚Mist, wie soll ich den hier wieder rauskommen?' Doch bevor sie wieder versuchen konnte den Weg zu finden, stieß sie jemand zu Boden. „Was soll das denn?", fragte Hermine entrüstet, nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. „Sorry, ich...." „MALFOY???"„Ähhh, Granger?????"„Draco... ich meine.... Malfoy... was machst du den hier?"„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen."„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Harrys Geburtstagsfeier. So, und jetzt du!"„Ich...ich... das musst du nicht wissen", war die knappe Antwort von Draco. „Komm schon Malfoy. Es wird doch nen Grund haben, dass du in die Muggelwelt geflüchtet bist."„Richtig."„Was?"„Du hast Recht, ich bin auf der Flucht."„Auf der Flucht? Vor wem?"„Sei nicht so neugierig, Granger!"„Oh mein Gott, dann halt nicht." Doch als Hermine sich gerade umdrehte und gehen wollte, hielt Draco sie am Arm fest. „Granger, ich.... ich..... du musst mir....h...helfen!"Man merkte, dass es Draco schwer viel diese Worte auszusprechen. „Ich soll.... was?"„Mir....helfen" Hermine war verduzt. Sie soll ihm, Draco Malfoy, der sie immer nur verachtet hat, helfen? Warum? Doch Hermines Herz war zu groß, um, den jetzt ziemlich ängstlichen, Draco einfach so stehen zu lassen. „Ok!"„Wirklich?"„Ja, ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich machs."„Oh... Granger... ich....ich...." „Spar dir das Malfoy. Du kannst mir danken, wenn wir es zu Harry geschafft haben."„Was?!"„Ja, was glaubst du den, warum ich hier rumlaufe."Und damit erzählte Hermine kurz was in der letzten Stunde passiert war. Von der Suche nach einem fahrbaren Untersatz, der Taxifahrt, dem dicken Taxifahrer, der sich verfahren hatte und sie daher ausgestiegen ist. Allerdings beichtete sie ihm auch, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wie sie zu Harry kommen sollten. „Na das kann ja lustig werden. Und unsere Leichen wird man dann morgen in einem Strassengraben finden."„Lass das, das ist nicht witzig!"„Ist ja schon gut, aber eigentlich hab ich auch nicht besonders große Lust Potter und dem Wiesel zu begegnen."„Ich glaubs nicht, zuerst bittest du mich um Hilfe und dann ..... was ist dir lieber? Zu riskieren, dass dich der, wer immer das auch ist, findet oder Ron und Harry zu treffen."„Ja ja, ok ich gebe mich geschlagen....."„Und jetzt komm, wir müssen versuchen zu Harry zu kommen."

Damit machten sich beide auf den Weg. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde erfolglosem Suchen, blieb Hermine plötzlich stehen. „Was ist den?", fragte Draco ungeduldig. „Das ist die Straße."„Echt? Bist du dir sicher?"„Da steht es doch", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf ein Schild auf dem ‚Ligusterweg' stand. Sie gingen ein paar Meter weiter und standen auch schon vorm Haus Nr. 4. ‚Auf in die Höhle des Löwen....Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes' Draco musste grinsen. „Was ist?"„Nichts... wirklich nichts."Hermine funkelte ihn böse an. „Schau nicht so ,Granger, lass uns lieber reingehn."Sie gingen zur Haustür und Hermine klingelte. Ein dicker Mann öffnete die Tür. „Ach noch ein paar Gäste. Geht einfach geradeaus in den Garten."„Danke", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, während Draco staunend das ganze Haus betrachtete. „Komm jetzt!", forderte Hermine Draco auf und schubste ihn in Richtung Gartentür. Im Garten waren alle am feiern und tanzen. Hermine schaute durch die Menge und da sah sie Ron und Harry.........

Flashback ende

Und jetzt bitte reviewen!!!!

Tadosteni


	4. Auf der Flucht

Fügung des Schicksals

Auf der Flucht

„Was machst du denn hier, Malfoy?"Harry und Ron waren schnell zu Hermine und Draco gelaufen. „Hallo, erst mal!"Kam die patzige Antwort von Draco und wurde gleich von Hermine mit einem Stoß in die Rippen bestraft. „Hermine, warum hast du den denn mitgenommen?"Nun hatte sich Ron an Hermine gewandt. „Ich.....ich....."„Müssen wir das hier besprechen?", wandte Draco jetzt ein. „Ja er hat Recht. Kommt, lasst uns nach oben in mein Zimmer gehen!", sagte Harry und ging die Treppe hoch. Die anderen folgten ihm, wobei Ron es nicht lassen konnte Draco stechende Blicke in den Rücken zu bohren. Sie betraten das Zimmer und Draco setzte sich sofort auf Harrys Bett. „Gemütlich hast dus hier, Potti."„Lass das, Malfoy!"„Ist ja schon gut. Gott, hier versteht anscheinend keiner Spaß."„Malfoy, warum bist du hier?"„Granger wollte mir helfen!"„Hör auf so einen Schwachsinn zu erzählen, Malfoy!", jetzt schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Sag die Wahrheit!"„Ja ja, also.....ich....ich hab Granger um ...Hilfe gebeten."„Du hast was? Warum das den?"„Sei nicht immer so neugierig, Potter!" „Es wird wohl einen ganz besonderen Grund haben müssen, wenn du Hermine um Hilfe bittest."„Ok, jetzt ist es ja sowieso egal.... Also ich bin auf der Flucht."„Auf der Flucht? Vor wem?" „Vor ..... vor....vor meinem Vater.", sagte Draco kleinlaut. „Aber warum?", fragte nun Hermine. „Wegen Voldemort."Bei diesem Wort zuckten Ron und Hermine zusammen. „Ich versteh immer noch nicht...."Nun bohrte Harry wieder weiter. „Mein Vater gehört zum engsten Kreis der Todesser und da ist es halt üblich, dass die Kinder auch welche werden....."„Und du willst keiner werden!"„Schlau kombiniert, Potti.", sagte Draco sarkastisch. „Glaubst du, dass ich sonst hier sitzen würde?"„Du solltest ein bisschen freundlicher sein, wenn wir dir helfen sollen." „Ihm helfen????"Ron war schockiert. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich helfe diesem Idioten nicht."„Halt die Klappe, Wiesel!"„Na warte...."Ron wollte Draco gerade an die Gurgel springen doch Hermine und Harry hielten ihn noch rechtzeitig zurück. „Ron, lass das!", befahl ihm Hermine. „Was soll das? Seit wann seid ihr auf seiner Seite?"„Hast du was an den Ohren, Weasley? Ich bin auf eurer Seite!"Hatte Malfoy das gerade wirklich gesagt? Ron war überrascht: „Du bist auf unserer Seite?"„Ich....ich...hab ich doch gesagt!"Draco bereute es schon wieder das gesagt zu haben. Aber er war (leider) auf sie angewiesen. Wo sollte er sonst hin? „Ok, Malfoy. Wir werden dir helfen. Aber wehe du ziehst hier irgend ne Show ab..."„Ja ja, ist klar... Und was habt ihr vor?" „Ich würd vorgeschlagen, dass du erst mal hier bleibst. Hier bist du fürs Erste sicher."„Hier....bei dir? ..... Hab woll keine andere Wahl."„Ok, wartet hier! Ich komm gleich wieder." Damit lief Harry die Treppe runter zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante, die in der Küche saßen. „Ähm, ich wollte euch fragen ob.....ein....ein....ein Freund bis zum Schulanfang hier bleiben könnte..... Seine Eltern sind.....nicht da und er weiß nicht wo er bleiben soll."Harry fand es besser den Beiden nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie nicht gerade begeistert wären, wenn sie wüssten, dass ein „Flüchtling" vor Lord Voldmort ihr Haus bewohnen soll. „Ich weiß nicht so recht.....", sagte Tante Petunia zögernd. „Was sagst du Vernon?"„Na ja, wenn ihr keinen Unsinn macht, (Wers glaubt wird selig ggg) dann kann er von mir aus bleiben. Oder was denkst du Petunia?"„Na ja...ok."„Danke!"Harry lief wieder nach oben, ohne seine Party und die Gäste weiter zu beachten. „Es geht alles klar! Du kannst bis zum 1.9. hier bleiben."„Na da bin ich aber froh", sagte Draco mit seinem typischen Malfoy-Grinsen. „Wir sollten jetzt besser nach unten gehen. Die anderen vermissen uns bestimmt schon.", räumte Hermine ein. „Toll, und wie sollen wir denen erklären, dass Malfoy hier ist?", fragte Ron immer noch mürrisch. „Wisst ihr ich verzichte lieber auf so ne langweilige Party. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht bleibe ich hier." Damit legte sich Draco demonstrativ auf Harrys Bett. „Ok, von mir aus bleib hier. Aber wag es ja nicht in meinen Sachen rumzuschnüffeln!"„So schlimm, steht es noch nicht um mich, dass ich mich mit deinem langweiligen Leben beschäftigen muss." „Kommt, wir gehen runter!", sagte Harry ohne auf Dracos Bemerkung einzugehn. Als die drei Gryffindors verschwunden waren und die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, lehnte sich Draco langsam in das Kissen Harrys zurück. ‚Na das kann ja noch lustig werden........


	5. Pornohefte, kissenschlacht und andere Ka...

Fügung des Schicksals

Pornohefte, Kissenschlacht und andere Katastrophen

_Autoren: Da das 4. Kapitel so kurz ausgefallen ist, kommt jetzt ein extra langes Kapitel. Viel Spaß!_

„Mensch Harry, Ron, wo seid ihr den geblieben? Hermine du bis ja auch da!" Fred kam ihnen schon etwas torkelnd entgegen. Dabei waren erst zwei Stunden seit dem Anfang der Party vergangen. Alle waren gut gelaunt. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob es an der Musik lag, die Onkel Vernon zu Harrys Zufriedenheit ausgesucht hatte oder eher am Alkohol. Harry entschied sich für letzteres. Aber eigentlich war er nur froh, dass es allen so gut gefiel. Doch da fiel Harry plötzlich was ein: Zelte! Sie hatten doch gar keine Zelte. Wo sollen denn die andere schlafen? Harry geriet in Panik. Er lief wieder in die Küche. „Zelte!" war das Einzige was Harry rausbrachte. „Bitte?" Onkel Vernon war verwirrt. „Zelte und Schlafsäcke! Wir haben keine!" „Harry, beruhig dich!", sagte Tante Petunia. „Wir haben für alles gesorgt. Zelte und Schlafsäcke liegen unten zusammen gerollt im Keller und können, wenn ihr es in Erwägung zieht, rausgeholt werden." „Wirklich? Danke!" Damit lief Harry wieder zurück zur Party. (Autoren: Wir wissen, dass das ein bissel spät kommt, aber wir haben es halt in den ersten Kapiteln vergessen. Sry)

Harry wollte sich grad was zu trinken holen, als ihn jemand am Arm auf die Tanzfläche zog. Es war Hermine. „Komm, Harry. Du willst doch nicht etwa bei deiner eigenen Party in der Ecke rumsitzen?" „Hab ich eine andere Wahl?" „Nein" Und beide begannen zu der Musik von ‚Blue' zu tanzen. Harry merkte gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Plötzlich war es kurz vor zwölf und Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon kamen durch die Gartentür. „Gleich ist Mitternacht. Nur noch eine Minute!", schrie Petunia durch die Menge, nachdem Vernon die Musik leiser gedreht hatte. Dann fingen alle an: „10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.... Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!!!!!" Alle liefen zu Harry und gratulierten ihm noch mal persönlich. Von ein paar bekam er auch Geschenke. Nachdem alle ihm „Alles Gute!" oder „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" gesagt hatten, ging die Party richtig los. Die Musik wurde lauter, die Gäste fröhlicher und der Alkoholkonsum stieg immer mehr. Schon nach einer Stunde war die Hälfte der Gäste mehr als nur angetrunken. Und 4.00 Uhr konnte keiner der Gäste mehr gerade stehen. (Autoren: die Party geht zwar jetzt ein bisschen schnell vorbei, aber wir wussten nicht, was noch passieren könnte und außerdem wollen wir ja schnell wieder zu Draco und Harry zurück g) „Harry?", sagte Onkel Vernon zu dem auch schon kräftig torkelnden Harry. „Was is?" „Sollten wir nicht langsam die Zelte aufstellen?" „Ähhh, ja. Gute Idee! Soll ich dir helfen?" „Nein, lass mal... Ich hab das Gefühl du wärst mir keine besonders große Hilfe." Und damit begann Onkel Vernon zwei große Zelte etwas weiter vom Getümmel weg aufzubauen. (Autoren: Wir wissen: Unlogisch, aber wie würdet ihr das machen?) Um fünf Uhr fingen die Leute langsam an sich in die Zelte zu verziehen. Und um 6.00 war entgültig Sendepause.

Harry öffnete die Augen. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Er schaute sich um. Neben ihm lagen Hermine und Ron, die immer noch schliefen. Was war bloß passiert? Ach ja, seine Party und der Alkohol und ... Draco Malfoy. Den hatte Harry ja schon fast vergessen. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. 12.36. Harry stieg aus dem Zelt und versuchte nicht über Justin, Neville, Hannah, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Susan oder Lee zu stolpern, die auch im Zelt schliefen. „Oh mein Gott! Was haben wir denn gestern gemacht?" Überall lagen Papierbecher, Bierflaschen und anderes Zeugs rum. Harry meinte sogar, einen BH im Gras liegen zu sehn. Doch war sich nicht sicher. Er ging ins Haus und schaute sich nach Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon um. Doch er fand sie nicht. „Na ja, egal.... Mal sehn, was Malfoy so macht." Harry ging die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Da saß Draco auf seinem Bett und hielt ein Pornoheft, von dem Harry gedacht hatte er hätte es gut versteckt, in der Hand. „Potter, Potter, Potter....Was ist das denn?", sagte Draco mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?", sagte Harry und riss Draco das Heft aus der Hand. Harry Kopf lief knallrot an. Er sah aus wie eine spanische Tomate. „Du bist ja doch nicht so ein Musterschüler wie ich immer dachte." „Tu doch nicht so als ob du so was nicht hast." „Nein, ich hatte genug Freundinnen." Draco konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen. „Kannst....kö...könnte das unter.... uns bleiben?" Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden. Draco überlegte: ‚Mann, dass ist DIE Gelegenheit ihm eins reinzuwürgen. Aber andererseits war er auf Potter angewiesen....' „Ok, ich halte dicht." „Wirklich?" Harry war verblüfft. Das wäre für Malfoy die perfekte Chance gewesen ihn vor all seinen Freunden lächerlich zu machen und der hielt dicht? Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Danke.", sagte Harry kleinlaut. „Lass stecken, Potter. Irgendwie müssen wir doch die nächsten vier Wochen miteinander klarkommen." „Hast ja Recht..... Na ja, ich geh dann mal wieder nach unten." Harry drehte sich gerade um, da sagte Draco: „Ach noch was, Potter,.... herzlichen Glückwunsch!" „Danke!" Harry verließ das Zimmer. Was war mit Malfoy geschehen? Er war wie ausgewechselt. Na ja, das konnte Harry eigentlich nur recht sein. Er ging die Treppen runter, zurück in den Garten. Die anderen waren auch schon wach und krochen langsam aus den Zelten heraus. Ron streckte sich: „Aaaahhhhh, was gibt's zum Frühstück?" „Oh Gott, Ron, kannst du nur ans Essen denken?" Hermine gab Ron einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Auuuu, Mann, ich hab halt Hunger." „Harry, kommst du mal bitte?" Das war Tante Petunia. „Ääähh, jaaaaa, ich komme." Harry ging eingeknickt Richtung Tante Petunia. Er wusste nämlich warum sie ihn rief. „Harry, eigentlich solltest du nur ne Party feiern und nicht unseren Garten verwüsten." „Ich weiß, ich werd das wieder alles in Ordnung bringen." „Das hoffe ich! Ich mach jetzt was für euch zu Essen und bis dahin sieht der Garten wieder einigermaßen in OK aus. Verstanden?" „Ja.", sagte Harry kleinlaut und schlenderte wieder zum Garten. „So alle Mann. Helft mir jetzt hier aufzuräumen und dann gibst Frühstück." So schnell konnte Harry gar nicht gucken, denn in null-komma-nichts waren Papierbecher, Flaschen und anderer Müll in riesigen Beuteln verschwunden. Und gerade als Ron die letzte Flasche entsorgte, kam Tante Petunia mit einem Tablett voll mit Sandwiches. Alle stürzten sich auf das Essen und nach zehn Minuten war alles weg und die Gäste fingen an sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Mit Sätzen wie „War ne coole Party!" oder „Hoffentlich machste das nächstes Jahr auch." verabschiedeten sich alle. Nur die Weasleys und Hermine blieben übrig. „Na ja, ich glaub wir sollten uns jetzt auch auf den Weg machen.", sagte Ron und Harry begleitete die Übriggebliebenen zur Haustür. „Ok, wir sehn uns dann in einem Monat.", sagte Hermine und umarmte Harry zum Abschied und dann flüsterte sie ihm noch zu: „Wenn du Probleme mit Malfoy hast, dann sag sofort Bescheid, ok?" „Ja mach ich." „Tschüss." Und damit gingen auch die Restlichen nach Hause. Harry ging wieder nach oben zu Draco. „Hey, die anderen sind gerad gegangen." „Schön für die anderen." „Ähm, und.....was sollen wir jetzt machen?" „Keine Ahnung." „Aber ich..... Wie wär's mit ner Kissenschlacht?" „Kissenschlacht?!" „Ja, wir kämpfen darum wer auf dem Bett schlafen darf." „Na ja, ..... von mir aus. Dann mal los." Und Draco schnappte sich ein Kissen und schleuderte es Harry gegen den Kopf. „Na warte....das wirst du bereun." Harry schleuderte das Kissen zurück und traf Draco mitten ins Gesicht. Jetzt flogen Kissen und Decken durch die Gegend und beide hatten riesigen Spaß. Fünf Minuten später lagen beide völlig erschöpft auf dem Bett und konnten sich vor Lachen kaum halten.

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass man mit Malfoy so viel Spaß haben kann. Könnte doch noch ein interessanter Monat werden......

_Autoren: So das war das 5. Kapitel. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen. Und wenn ihr die nächsten Kapitel schnell lesen möchtet, dann reviewt kräftig. Könnte allerdings sein, dass es etwa länger dauert, jetzt wo die Schule wieder richtig angefangen hat :-( Aber trotzdem würden wir uns über Kommis freun –knuddel- bussi TaDoSteNi_


	6. Nackte Tatsachen

Kann uns einer mal bitte sagen, wie man anonyme Leser kommies schreiben lassen kann??

Wir wissen das nicht!

Nackte Tatsachen

Harry und Draco saßen nach der Kissenschlacht, bei der Draco eindeutig gewonnen hatte, im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Harry hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet und zappte gelangweilt durch die Kanäle. Doch Draco konnte sich überhaupt nicht auf die Programme konzentrieren, denn er schaute schon seit einer halben Stunde mit offenem Mund auf den Bildschirm.

„Mein Gott, hör damit auf! Das ist doch nur ein Fernseher", sagte Harry zu Draco und stupste ihn leicht. „Ja ja, ist ja schon gut...."und beide schauten weiter fern.

Fünf Minuten später kam Dudley zur Tür und fragte mit mürrischer Stimme: „Wer ist das den?"Und zeigte auf Draco. „Das ist Malfoy....ich meine Draco, nein... ich meine das ist Draco Malfoy....ein....ein Freund.... Er bleibt bis zum Schulanfang hier." „Acha...", sagte Dudley nur und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Wer war das den?", fragte Draco mit gerümpfter Nase. „Mein Cousin, Dudley. Einfach nicht beachteten."„Ok!"Beide schauten wieder auf den Fernseher. Auf einem Musiksender lief gerad das neue Lied von 3rd Wish. Harry stellte die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf die Couch. Draco bemerkte dies nicht und legte seine rechte Hand ebenfalls auf die Gleiche Stelle wie die von Harrys. Ihre Hände berührten sich. Harry zuckte zusammen und stand schnell auf. „Ich....ähhh....ich...ich geh mal nach oben."Draco war überrascht. ‚Was ist nur mit Potter los? Der ist doch sonst nicht so schreckhaft. Na ja, egal. Soll mir nur Recht sein.' Draco blickte gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

‚Oh mein Gott, was ist da gerad passiert? Es haben sich doch nur unsere Hände berührt. Mehr nicht !' „Ach, Harry, du bist einfach zu schreckhaft geworden. Das ist alles!"Harry versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er ging die Treppe hoch ins Bad. Dort zog er seine Sachen aus, legte sie in den Wäschekorb, stieg unter die Dusche und zog den Vorhang zu. Das warme Wasser lief seinen Körper runter.

Nachdem Harrys Haare nass waren, stellte er das Wasser aus um seine Haare einzushampoonieren. Onkel Vernon war nämlich auf dem Spartrip und Harry wollte ihn, jetzt wo sie sich einigermaßen verstanden, nicht verärgern.

Draco hatte keine Lust mehr fernzusehen. Deshalb schaltete er, nachdem er fünf Minuten gebraucht hatte den AUS-Schalter zu finden, den Fernseher aus und ging die Treppe Richtung Harrys Zimmer hoch. Dort zog er seine Schuhe, seine Socken, sein schwarzes Shirt, seine Jeans und seine Boxershorts aus. Danach wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Vor der Tür lies er sein Handtuch fallen, machte die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer. (Autoren: Wir wissen, es ist ungewöhnlich, dass man(n) sein Handtuch vor der Tür ablegt, aber das hat seinen Grund ggg)

Draco ging direkt auf die Dusche zu und zog den Vorhang so fest auf, dass er runterfiel und ein ziemlich verwirrter Harry vor ihm stand. „Oh mein Gott, Malfoy!", schrie Harry und versuchte sein bestes Stück mit seinen Händen zu verdecken. „Reg dich ab, Potter! Konnt ja nicht wissen, dass du hier bist. Ich geh jetzt einfach zurück in dein Zimmer, du duschst zu Ende und wir vergessen diese Sache, ok?" Harry nickte zögernd und war recht erstaunt über die Gelassenheit Malfoys. Draco drehte sich um und öffnete gerad die Tür um sein Handtuch zu holen und zu verschwinden, da knallte er die Tür blitzartig zu und drehte sich mit knallrotem Kopf zu Harry. „Was soll das, Malfoy? Ich dachte du wolltest verschwinden", rief Harry empört, der panisch nach einem Handtuch suchte. „Da......draußen.....stand.... Er hat mich gesehn!"Nun suchte auch Draco verzweifelt nach einem Handtuch. Warum hatte er seins nur draußen liegen lassen? „Verdammt! Warum gibst hier keine Handtücher?"Beide Jungs standen sich jetzt, die Hände schützend haltend, gegenüber und keiner wusste was er jetzt machen sollten. Draco fasste sich als erster wieder: „Ich schau mal ob er noch vor der Tür steht...."Draco drehte sich wieder zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. „Die Luft ist rein. Ich....ich verzieh mich dann mal..."Draco schnappte sich schnell sein Handtuch das immer noch auf dem Boden lag, wickelte es sich um und rannte im Eiltempo in Harrys Zimmer.

Harry sprang schnell aus der Dusche, knallte die Tür zu und schloss ab. ‚Oh Mann, war das peinlich gewesen...... Aber Malfoy sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus... dieser Hintern... Nein!!! Harry was denkst du da? Das ist Malfoy, der hat keinen knackigen Hintern. An dem sieht nichts gut aus....obwohl.... Nein! Nicht Malfoy!'

Harry duschte schnell zu Ende, trocknete sich, nachdem er endlich ein Handtuch fand, ab und wickelte sich dieses um die Hüfte. Mit noch immer etwas rötlichem Kopf ging er in sein Zimmer. Dort lag Draco, der wieder angezogen war, auf Harrys Bett und las ein Buch.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte langsam: „Du, Malfoy.... das was da eben im Bad passiert ist......"„Was soll den gerad passiert sein?"„Na ja, ich hab geduscht....und dann bist du gekommen und dann...."„Potter du fantasierst wieder!"„Aber...." „Bitte, lass mich jetzt in Ruhe, ok?"

Harry war verwirrt. Hatte er sich das eben nur eingebildet? Nein, es war wirklich passiert. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Aber warum leugnete Malfoy es? Das mit Dudley muss ihm doch schon sehr peinlich gewesen sein......

Harry ging zu seinem Schrank, holte ein paar Anziehsachen raus und ging wieder zurück ins Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Als Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lies Draco erleichtert das Buch fallen. ‚Endlich ist er weg. Gott, war das peinlich im Bad. Vor allem das mit...wie hieß er noch gleich...David?...Nein, Dudley! Genau! ..........Aber das mit Potter, na ja....schlecht sieht er ja nicht aus....Was hab ich da gerad gedacht? Harry und gut aussehen? Was laber ich denn, Potter, nicht Harry! Wer hätte gedacht, dass der mich mal so aus der Fassung bringt. Ach Quatsch, Draco, du bist nur verwirrt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das legt sich in den nächsten Tagen bestimmt. Und bis dahin tu ich so als wäre nichts gewesen. Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht einfach so blamieren. Nein, bestimmt nicht!'

Harry hatte sich umgezogen und stand jetzt ratlos vor der Tür. Was soll er jetzt machen? In sein Zimmer gehen und genau wie Malfoy ignorieren was passiert war oder er würde jetzt nach unten ins Wohnzimmer gehen und fernsehen. Harry entschied sich für Letzteres und ging die Treppe runter. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen legte er sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Es lief nichts besonderes und so zappte er, wie am Anfang dieses Tages, durch die vielen Kanäle. Nach fünf Minuten blieb er an einer Tierdokumentation hängen und schaute sie sich an.

Gerad als die Dokumentation zu Ende war, kam Draco die Treppe hinunter und gesellte sich zu Harry. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Dudley ins Zimmer, machte aber sofort wieder kehrt als er Draco sah. Harry und Draco mussten leicht grinsen, sagten aber nichts weiter. Sie schauten nur auf den Fernsehapparat und taten so als wäre nichts geschehen.


	7. Kuschelalarm

Kuschelstunde!!!

Nach vier Stunden, zwei Filmen und vielem Lachen, war es schon 19.00 Uhr und die Beiden hatten keine Lust mehr fernzusehen. Deshalb gingen Draco und Harry nach oben in Harrys Zimmer. Beide setzten sich stumm auf das Bett und starrten auf ihre Füße.

„Was sollen wir den jetzt machen?", fragte Draco kleinlaut. „Kein Ahnung.... Vielleicht könnten wir ein Spiel spielen?"„Ein Spiel?!"„Ja, ich da hab eins, das heißt Monopoly."„Na ja, von mir aus... Besser als wieder vor diesem....F.. Fernseher zu sitzen."

Harry ging zu einem Schrank und kramte ein längliche Schachtel heraus. Harry stellte das Spielbrett und alles was man sonst noch so brauchte auf dem Boden auf und erklärte Draco schnell wie das Spiel funktioniert. Nach fünf Minuten fingen sie an.

Doch Harry bereute es schon Draco dieses Spiel vorgeschlagen zu haben. Denn Draco war ein Naturtalent. Nach ein einhalb Stunden war das Spiel zu Ende, Harry pleite und Draco der strahlende Sieger. „Das Spiel ist cool. Noch ne Runde?" „Ne lass mal, ich bin von der Party immer noch ein bisschen gerädert. Ich leg mich besser hin."„Na ja, ok! Dann geh ich auch schlafen."Beide Jungs räumten das Spiel zusammen und verstauten es. Da sagte Harry plötzlich: „Ach Mist, das hab ich fast vergessen. Wir müssen noch die Matratze vom Dachboden holen.... Wer soll eigentlich da drauf schlafen?"„Du natürlich. Ich hab doch bei der Kissenschlacht gewonnen."„Hab ich ja schon fast verdrängt. Na gut, von mir aus kannst du auf dem Bett schlafen. Ich bin ja schon die letzten 16 Jahre in diesen Genuss gekommen."Und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Dachboden. Dort angekommen mussten sie geschlagene 15 Minuten nach der Matratze suchen, fanden sie dann aber doch in einer hinteren Ecke in Schutzfolie eingepackt. Sie trugen die Matratze nach unten in Harrys Zimmer, entfernten die Folie und legte sie neben das Bett. Harry holte noch ein Laken, eine Decke und ein Kissen und vollendete sein ‚Bett'.

Harry zog schnell seine Schuhe, Socken und Hose aus und schmieß sich auf die Matratze. Draco tat es ihm gleich und legte dich auf das Bett. Fünf Minuten später waren beide eingeschlafen.

1.00 Uhr. Das Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster auf die Schlafenden. Draco wälzte sich unruhig im Bett. Plötzlich drehte sich Draco stark nach rechts, doch das Bett von Harry war dafür zu klein und deswegen knallte Draco mit voller Wucht auf Harrys Bauch. Von diesem Stoß wachte Harry schlagartig auf. Zuerst wusste er nicht was los war, doch nach einigen Sekunden erkennte Harry den hellblonden Haarschopf vor seiner Nase.

„Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!"Harry schüttelte Draco. Doch der Angesprochene wachte nicht auf. „Malfoy, oh mein Gott, bitte wach doch auf!"Doch Draco rührte sich nicht. Harry versuchte Draco von sich runterzurollen, doch das bewirkte nur das Gegenteil: Draco legte die Arme um Harry und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Harry konnte sich aus seinem Griff nicht mehr lösen. ‚Ach, was solls......', dachte sich Harry und schloss die Augen.

8.00 Uhr. Der nächste Morgen brach ein. Draco streckte sich kräftig und rieb sich die Augen. Na nu? Warum war das Bett so uneben? Er schaute auf das, was unter ihm lag. Draco schrie laut auf: „Potter, wach auf verdammt!!!!!!"Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. „Uuuuuaaaa, morgen Malfoy.... Malfoy!!!!!!"Draco sprang auf und Harry tat es ihm gleich. „Was soll das???", rief Draco empört und schlüpfte schnell in seine Hose. „Das fragst du mich? Du warst doch derjenige, der in der Nacht auf mich draufgefallen ist."„Was?"„Ja, oder meinst du ich hab dich vom Bett gehoben und auf mich drauf gelegt?" „Oh, na ja, ..... aber warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"„Ich habs probiert, aber du warst ja nicht wach zu kriegen."„Ja, klar!"„Natürlich! Und dann hast du deine Arme um mich gelegt, so dass ich überhaupt keine Chance hatte, dich von mir zu stoßen."„Wirklich......Aber warum hast du nicht weiter probiert mich zu wecken?"„Wie denn?"„Hast du keinen Mund oder was?"„Na ja, ich.....ich....ich war so müde....und da hab ich's halt aufgegeben und....bin eingeschlafen."„Ich glaubs nicht......Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?"„Hör auf mich zu beleidigen! Das Beste ist, wenn ich für die nächsten Wochen auf dem Bett schlafe. Das scheint mir um einiges sicherer zu sein."„Bitte! Von mir aus!", sagte Draco und stürmte wütend ins Bad und Harry lies sich aufs Bett fallen. Wie soll das bloß enden?


	8. Anmerkungen

Hey,

es tut uns leid euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir mormentan voll den stress haben und daher erst nach den Ferien weiterschreiben können!

hier in Nrw beginnen die Ferien erst montag und sind am 2.11. zuende

also seid bitte nicht sauer oder so!

Wir fahren alle beide wochen weg und daher geht das in den ferien nit!

sry

Tati, Doro, Nicole und Chrisi


	9. ein neues liebespaar!

Ein neues Liebespaar?!

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und Harry und Draco hatten immer noch kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt. Harry hatte die Zeit im Wohnzimmer totgeschlagen und Draco in Harrys Zimmer. Beide kamen sich nicht in die Quere und darüber waren sie sehr froh.   
Doch nun war es schon 23 Uhr und Harry war totmüde. Sollte er nun in sein Zimmer gehen? Aber was wenn Draco noch nicht schläft? Was sollte er sagen?   
‚Ach Quatsch', dachte sich Harry. ‚Das ist mein Zimmer und da kann ich rein- und rausgehen wie ich will!' Er ging mit energischen Schritten die Treppe hoch.

Draco lag mit dem Rücken auf seiner Matratze und starrte die Decke an. Was war da heute Nacht nur los gewesen? Diese Frage quälte ihn schon den ganzen Tag. Aber er konnte doch nicht wirklich was dafür, oder?   
Plötzlich hörte Draco Schritte die Treppe hochkommen. Schnell schlüpfte er aus seiner Jeans, warf sie in eine Ecke und schmiss sich in Boxershorts und T-Shirt auf die Matratze. Schnell schloss er die Augen bevor sich die Tür öffnete.

Harry stand vor der Tür, holte noch mal tief Luft und betrat sein Zimmer. Er atmete kräftig aus als er sah, dass Draco schon schlief. Schnell zog er seine Hose und sein Sweatshirt aus und schlüpfte in ein T-Shirt. (ne Boxershorts hat er natürlich auch an g) Nachdem er das Licht gelöscht hatte und er sich in sein Bett gelegt hatte, schlief er sofort ein.

Draco hörte wie Harry einmal stark ausatmete und sich dann umzog. Draco wagte einen kurzen Blick und sah wie Harry mit Boxershorts und freiem Oberkörper da stand. Er schloss schnell wieder die Augen.   
‚Oh Gott, wie kann so ein Typ, so verdammt sexy aussehen?' Harry schaltete das Licht aus und legte sich in sein Bett. Etwas später hörte Draco schon sein ruhiges Atem. Der Blonde stand auf, sah Harry einige Minuten mit seinem Schlafzimmerblick an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und legte sich wieder unter seine Decke. Er schlief mit dem Gesicht Harrys vor seinem inneren Auge ein.

Draco wachte plötzlich, durch ein Stöhnen geweckt, auf. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht. Wer stöhnt den da? Draco richtete sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und schaute zu Harry. Der lag da mit dem Gesicht zur Decke und umarmte sich selbst! Er hatte die Arme eng um sich geschlungen und bewegte seine Lippen sehr merkwürdig. Zuerst konnte Draco nicht hören was Harry stöhnte doch dann verstand er sie: „Draco,...... Draco! Oh mein Gott!"   
Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Schau an, der liebe kleine Potti. Na ja..... nicht gerade mein schlechtaussehernster Verehrer."   
Draco kuschelte sich zum dritten mal heute in seine Decke und schlief mit einem sehr eindeutigen Traum ein.....

Die frühen Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf Harrys Gesicht und er wurde langsam wach. Doch.... warum waren seine Shorts auf einmal so eng? Harry schaute an sich herunter. Er bekam einen Schreck. Was hatte er nur geträumt, dass so was passieren konnte.   
Er schaute über die seine linke Bettkante. Zum Glück schlief Draco noch seelenruhig. Harry rannte schell mit frischen Klamotten (und frischer Boxershorts) ins Badezimmer.   
Nur fünf Minuten später öffnete Draco seine Augen mit einem breiten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht....

Nachdem sich Harry im Bad Linderung verschafft hatte, sich geduscht und angezogen hatte ging er nach unten in die Küche um zu frühstücken.   
Alle saßen, inklusive Draco, am lecker gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Doch der blonde Slytherin interessierte sich scheinbar nicht für die herrlich duftenden Brötchen, die verschieden Käse-   
und Wurstsorten oder die leckeren Marmeladen in ihren Einmachgläsern. Er lächelte Harry nur verschwörerisch an und fixierte ihn mit seinen glänzenden, grau-blauen Augen. Harry schüttelte stirnrunzelnd seinen Kopf, setzte sich neben Draco und fing an ein Brötchen aufzuschneiden. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er immer noch sehen, dass Draco ihn wie ein Bekloppter anstarrte.   
„Hör auf damit!", flüsterte er seinem Beobachter zu. „Womit soll ich aufhören?", antwortete dieser scheinheilig und begann ebenfalls sich über ein Brötchen herzumachen. „Du sollst aufhören mich so anzustarren!"„Ich starr doch gar nicht" „Doch tust du!"„Kann man sich nicht mal nen hübschen Kerl angucken? Oder ist das hier etwa verboten?"   
Diese Antwort ließ Harrys Kinnlade rekordverdächtig herunterklappen und Draco das erreichen was er wollte. Er wandte sich wieder ruhig seinem Brötchen zu und nun war Harry mit dem Starren dran.   
Was war nur los mit Draco? War in der Nacht irgendetwas passiert, was er vielleicht hätte wissen sollen? Er hat doch nicht mit..... nein, Das wüsste er bestimmt. Aber warum hatte Draco das gesagt? Will er etwa was von ihm? Das kann doch nicht sein....aber das ist die einzige Möglichkeit die Harry sich erklären konnte.   
‚Gott was denk ich da? Malfoy?! Das kann doch nicht sein. Vor ein paar Monaten hab ich diesen Typen noch gehasst und jetzt? Jetzt teile ich mir mit ihm ein Zimmer und muss befürchten das er jede Minuten über mich herfällt. Wie schnell sich das Blatt doch wenden kann... Das kann ja noch wirklich...'   
Diesen Gedanken konnte Harry nicht zu Ende führen, denn plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Knie, die langsam nach oben wanderte. Harry zuckte zusammen, drehte sein Gesicht automatisch nach rechts und schaute in das unmissverständliche Gesicht Dracos.   
Harry sprang auf und rannte schnell zu seinem Zimmer rauf. Die Dursley-Familie schaute ihm verduzt nach, doch Draco aß seelenruhig sein Brötchen weiter, bevor er Harry in sein Zimmer folgte.....

Harry wollte einfach nur weg von Draco. Er rannte die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Er konnte nicht glauben was da passiert war. Jetzt bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Draco wollte was von ihm. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wie sollte er reagieren, wenn er Draco begegnen würde. Und das lässt sich wohl kaum vermeiden.   
Noch während Harry in Gedanken versunken war, betrat Draco das Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Harry lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen. Draco schlich sich leise an und hauchte ein leises: „Noch wach?"in Harrys Nacken.   
Der fuhr herum. „Oh mein Gott. Malfoy! Spinnst du mich so zu erschrecken?"„Sorry, kommt nie wieder vor. Ich versprechs!", sagte Draco theatralisch und hob unschuldig seine Hände.   
„Was sollte das gerad, Malfoy? Und jetzt tu nicht schon wieder so als wüsstest du von nichts!" „Mensch, ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass du dich gleich so anstellst."„Mich anstellen? Du hast mich vor meiner Tante, meinem Onkel und meinem Cousin angebaggert."„Die haben doch gar nichts mitgekriegt.....bis du einfach so rausgerannt bist."„Wie sollte ich den reagieren?"„Das Wort ‚genießen' sollte dir eigentlich bekannt sein, oder?"„Du tickst doch nicht mehr ganz richtig. Vor kurzem haben wir uns noch gehasst und jetzt soll ich mich einfach von dir angrabschen lassen? Wo lebst du eigentlich?" „Nicht in deinem Traum."„Was?"„Na ja, wenn ich live in deinem Traum gewesen wäre, hätten wir sicherlich ne Menge Spaß gehabt." „Was redest du schon wieder für dummes Zeug?"„Kein dummes Zeug. Die Wahrheit! Heute Nacht hat nämlich Harry Potter von Draco Malfoy geträumt."   
„Das...das...das hat nichts zu sagen."„Doch. Wenn du dich selbst umarmst, die Zunge in der Luft bewegst und dauernd meinen Namen stöhnst, dann hat das was zu bedeuten."„Du lügst." „Warum sollte ich?"„Du....du...du...NEIN!!!"Harry schmiss sich wieder aufs Bett und starrte die Decke an.   
Plötzlich spürte er die weichen Lippen von Draco auf den seinen.   
Nach einer Schrecksekunde fing Harry an den Kuss zu genießen und drückte Dracos Kopf näher an sich. Draco stupste seine Zunge sachte gegen Harrys Zähne, der seinen Mund öffnete und Dracos Zunge Einlass gebot. Harry zersprang fast, er hatte noch nie so etwas Starkes gefühlt. Außerdem konnte Draco verdammt gut küssen.   
Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und Draco fing langsam an Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Dudley reinstürmte. „Harry, Mama hat gesagt du sollst.... OH MEIN GOTT!!! WAS MACHT IHR DA??? MUUUUUM, DAAAAAD, KOMMT SCHNELL!!!"Dudley schrie als hätte man ihn aufgespießt.   
Nur wenige Sekunden später standen Petunia und Vernon in der Tür. Harry und Draco hatten sich inzwischen schon voneinander gelöst und versuchten sich wieder zu richten, doch selbst ein Blinder hätte gesehen, was die beiden getrieben haben und was passiert wäre, wenn Dudley nicht hereingekommen wäre.   
„Was ist hier los?", sagten Vernon und Petunia im Chor und schauten abwechselnd von Dudley, zu Draco und zu Harry.

_Wir wissen, ihr werdet uns dafür hassen, dass wir jetzt hier aufhören, aber wir wollen ja, dass ihr kräftig reviewt. Also fleißig Reviews schreiben, dann erfahrt ihr was noch Spannendes passiert. Und das wird es auf jeden Fall. Wheagdl. TaDoSteNi_


	10. Maennergesspraeche und deren Folgen

Männergespräche und deren Folgen

„Was macht ihr da?" Die Dursleys standen immer noch in der Tür. Harry und Draco setzten ihre besten Unschuldsmienen auf, doch da fing Dudley schon an zu reden: „Die...die...die haben sich geküsst!" Er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht und zeigte auf die beiden Übeltäter, die immer noch probierten so unauffällig wie möglich zu gucken.

„WAS???" Petunia und Vernon schauten schockiert auf Draco und Harry. „Harry....stimmt das?" Vernon schaute ihn ernst, aber auch flehend an, da er in der Hoffnung war, dass Dudley sich vielleicht geirrt hatte.

„Ähm....na ja...ich...." Harry wollte sich da irgendwie wieder rauswinden, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ihm fehlten einfach die passenden Worte.

Dann stand Draco auf: „Ja,....es stimmt." Er sprach mit fester Stimme, doch in seinem Inneren brach alles wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen. Ein Malfoy küsst einen Jungen und lässt sich noch erwischen. Wie peinlich. Doch Draco war schon immer für klare Verhältnisse und keine Geheimnisse.

Doch was würde sein Vater wohl dazu sagen? Wenn er allerdings genauer darüber nachdachte, wäre es doch DIE Gelegenheit seinem Vater eins auszuwischen.

Jetzt hatte sich Harry ebenfalls erhoben. Doch der war weniger entschlossen. „Spinnst du, Draco?", flüsterte er ihm zu. „Was soll das?"

Doch Draco ließ sich nicht beirren. „Besser sie erfahren es jetzt als..." „Also wenn das so ist, dann...", unterbrach ihn Vernon, „..dann sollten wir uns dringend mal unterhalten."

„Ähm,... Petunia, Dudley, könntet ihr bitte...." Vernon machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Treppe.

„Natürlich!" Petunia schob Dudley von der Tür weg. Der weigerte sich zwar zuerst, ging dann aber doch in sein Zimmer. Vernon schloss die Tür hinter den Beiden und bedeutete den Jungs sich zu setzen. Vernon setzte sich auf einen Stuhl direkt gegenüber von ihnen.

Schweigen.

Harry probierte das Gespräch zu verhindern: „Onkel Vernon, wir müssen doch eigentlich nicht darüber reden. Ich meine, das war nur so ein Ausrutscher. Wir haben uns noch nicht mal richtig geküsst. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege haben sich unsere Lippen überhaupt nicht berührt. Es war eher so wie ein...Theaterkuss. Genau. Weißt du, da küsst man sich nur auf die Wangen, also nicht richtig und außerdem..."

„Harry, du musst dich nicht schämen." Die Stimme seines Onkels war sehr sanft. Diese Seite kannte Harry noch gar nicht.

„Es...es ist ganz normal, wenn...wenn man sich und...und seine Sexualität...austestet." Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch Harry gab ihm einen Stoss in die Rippen und sein Grinsen erlosch.

„Ich meine...wenn ihr euch ausprobieren wollt...na ja, sagen wirs mal so...wir werden und können euch nicht aufhalten."

Harry war erstaunt. Das die Dursleys nett zu ihm geworden sind, war ja schon sehr ungewöhnlich, aber dass sie es so einfach hinnahmen, dass er mit einem Jungen rumknutscht war...verrückt.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Harry schaute zu Vernon und dann zu Draco, der nur verwundert die Schultern zuckte. Langsam wurde es Harry zu peinlich und er richtete sich wieder an seinen Onkel: „Ähm, Onkel Vernon...ich...ich...danke. aber könnte ich mich bitte mit Draco unterhalten...allein?"

Vernon sah ihn zuerst etwas misstrauisch an, doch dann erhob er sich mit einem Nicken und verließ das Zimmer kurz nachdem Dudley sich vorrübergehend im Bad versteckt hatte und wartete bis sein Vater die Treppe runtergegangen war. Als er hörte wie der sich im Wohnzimmer mit seiner Mutter unterhielt legte er wieder ein Ohr an Harrys Zimmertür.

„Was war das den gerade?" Draco kugelte sich vor Lachen. „Sexualität ausleben...Gott...ich kann nicht mehr."

„Hör auf zu lachen!" Doch Harry konnte bei der Erinnerung an Vernons Worte auch nicht mehr ernst bleiben.

„Na ja, wenn er aber der Ansicht ist wir sollen es ausleben, dann...", sagte Draco und die Beiden fielen in einen langen, heißen, innigen Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, lehnte sich Harry an Dracos Brust. Nach einigen Minuten waren beide aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Er blickte auf und schaute in das friedlich schlafende Gesicht Dracos. Harry musste Grinsen. Wenn Draco schlief, sah er schon fast unschuldig aus.

Er blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Gott, sieh hatten den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen! Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich und ging leise, um Draco nicht aufzuwecken, aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür ebenso lautlos.

Er ging fröhlich die Treppe runter und begab sich in die Küche. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später bereute Harry schon seine Entscheidung. Denn am Esstisch saß Dudley zusammen mit einem Mädchen, das ihn sehr komisch anguckte. Eigentlich sah sie ganz hübsch aus. Sie hatte halblanges, glänzendes, blondes Haar und schöne, blaue Augen.

Doch als Harry sie genauer betrachtete, änderte er seine Meinung. Sie war stark geschminkt, hatte ein verdammt enges Top, einen sehr kurzen Rock und schwarze Stiefel an.

Genauer gesagt, sie sah aus wie eine Nute.

Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie einfach nicht den Blick von Harry lassen wollte.

„Ähhh,.....Hi." Harry war verwirrt." Hiiiii" Sie hatte eine sehr kwitschige Stimme.

Dudley meldete sich und lüftete das Rätsel: „Das ist Jessica." „Für dich Jessi, mein Süßer." Jessica zwinkerte Harry verführerisch an.

„Ähm, ja....ich geh dann mal wieder." Harry drehte sich gerade um und wollte wieder in sein Zimmer gehen, da rief ihm Jessi hinterher: „Bleib doch ein bisschen."

„Ach nee, ihr habt hier doch noch bestimmt zu tun." „Das ist doch nur so ein langweiliges Projekt von der Schule." „Nein, nein, macht ihr hier mal eure Arbeit weiter und ich...ich geh in mein Zimmer." „Na ja, ok, aber später können wir doch noch was machen. Nur wir beide..." „Ich hab aber noch einen Freund da und eigentlich..." „Dann können wir ja was zu viert machen." „Zu viert?" „Ja, Dudley, dein Freund, du und natürlich...ich." „Ähhh, ich...ich kann Draco ja mal fragen." „Tu das." „Bis...dann" „Tschau" Sie gab ihm einen Handkuss. Harry drehte sich mit angezogenen Augenbrauen um und lief schnell die Treppe hoch.

Harry ging in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer dagegen. Als er auf sein Bett sah, blickte er auf einen verschmitzt grinsenden Draco.

„Warum hast du mich so lange allein gelassen, mein Süßer?" „Ich hatte gerade eine sehr...ungewöhnliche Begegnung mit einem Mädchen, dass ziemlich heiß auf mich zu sein scheint." „Wer ist die Schlampe?" „Schlampe trifft es genau richtig. Du solltest sie dir mal angucken......" Und Harry erzählte ihm von der Begegnung mit Jessica. „Es gibt nur ein Problem..." „Und das wäre?" „Ähm, irgendwie hab ich ihr versprochen, dass wir zu viert was unternehmen." „Was?" „Ja, tut mir leid. Aber die hätte sonst nicht locker gelassen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Na gut. Von mir aus. Aber wenn diese Schlampe sich an dich ranmacht, dann kann sie was erleben..."

„Bist du eifersüchtig?" Harry musste grinsen.

Draco verschränkte die Arme und streckte seine Nase nach oben. „Nö, wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Oh, wie süß. Du bist wirklich eifersüchtig." „Und wenn?" „Gott, wie niedlich." „Hör auf damit! Ich bin nicht süß und auch nicht niedlich. Ich bin doch kein Hamster." „Na ja, süß bist du schon..."

Harry umarmte Draco und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich glaub du hast mich überredet." Draco setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

„Sehr gut. Alleine hätte ich diese....Jessica nicht ausgehalten." Draco küsste Harry leidenschaftlich.

Kaum war Harry die Treppen hochgerannt, drehte sich Jessica wieder zu Dudley und sagte: „Und wie war ich?" „Spitze. Genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt." „Na ja, war auch nicht so schwer. Schlecht sieht dein Cousin schließlich nicht aus. Außerdem hab ich kein Bock, dass du Scott erzählst, dass ich mit nem anderen Typen rumgeknutscht habe."

Dudley grinste verschwörerisch. „Anders hätte ich dich nicht rumgekriegt." „Dudley Dursley. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so....gemein sein kannst.", Jessi lehnte sich lässig zurück. „Und dass du auf Jungs stehst..."

„Hey ich hab dir gesagt, dass dich das nichts angeht. Du sollst einfach nur mit Harry flirten und ihn ablenken. Den Rest erledige ich."

„Ok. Von mir aus. Mich geht es ja nicht an was du machst...oder mit wem."

Dudley grinste in sich hinein.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, unzähligen Küssen, innigen Umarmungen und zärtlichen Liebesbotschaften, gingen Draco und Harry nach unten in die Küche.

Dort saßen Jessica und Dudley am Tisch und warteten scheinbar schon auf die Beiden.

Jessica erhob sich und hackte sich schnell bei Harry ein, noch bevor Draco auch nur irgendwie reagieren könnte.

„Na, Süßer?" Harry wurde rot und Draco ballte wütend die Fäuste.

Dudley lenkte schnell ab: „Ähm, was wollen wir denn machen? Kino?" Alle nickte, bis auf Draco.

„Was ist ein Kino?" „Sag bloß nicht, dass du noch nie in einem Kino warst!" Jessi war erstaunt. Harry probierte die Situation zu retten. „Ähhh, er...er ist nicht von hier."

Jessi schaute Draco etwas ungläubig an, doch der warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und Jessica wendetete sich wieder Harry zu.

Draco platzte fast vor Wut. Doch bevor Draco völlig ausrastete, lenkte Dudley ihn ab. „Also, dann Kino. Lasst uns losgehn."

Während Dudley Draco vor sich herschupste, ging Jessi immer noch dicht an Harry gekuschelt hinterher.

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten waren alle vier vor dem großen Kino angelangt. Sie gingen rein und Dudley kaufte vier Karten für den Film ‚Fluch der Karibik' (stimmt zwar mit dem Jahr nicht, aber der Film ist schön)

Sie kauften sich Popcorn, was zu trinken und gingen dann in den entsprechenden Kinosaal. Draco war von all dem sehr fasziniert, dass er schon fast Harry und Jessica vergaß. Doch als sie sich auf ihre Plätze saßen und Jessi direkt neben Harry, verflog Dracos gute Laune wieder.

Die ganze Situation wurde dann noch von Dudley getoppt, der sich zu Harrys Linke setzte. Draco war stinksauer und ließ sich beleidigt auf seinen Sessel neben Dudley sinken.

Es wurde dunkler und der Film fing an. Doch Draco konnte sich gar nicht darauf konzentrieren. Er beobachtete nur wie Jessica sich förmlich an Harry ranmachte. Sie legte ihre Beine auf die von Harry und flüsterte ihm dauernd was ins Ohr.

Draco wurde zunehmend wütender. Doch plötzlich erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dudley war immer näher zu Draco gerückt und starrte ihn schmachtend an. Der Slytherin war froh, dass die Stuhllehne eine noch näher rücken von Dudley verhinderte.

Allerdings ließ dieser sich nicht davon abhalten. Im Gegenteil: Dudley wurde noch intimer. Langsam fuhr er Dracos Oberschenkel entlang, immer weiter nach oben, bis seine Hand ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Draco schrie auf und lief so schnell er konnte aus dem Kino. Harry löste sich aus den Fängen Jessicas und rannte seinem Freund hinterher.

„Das hast du ja toll gemacht, Dudley..." Jessi schaute den Film weiter, während Dudley sich fragte wie er den Beiden wieder unter die Augen treten soll.

Harry lief nach draußen und entdeckte Draco auf dem großen Platz vorm Kino stehn.

„Was ist den los?" Harry ging zu Draco und wollte seinen Arm um ihn legen, doch Draco wich zurück. „Was los ist? Was los ist? Dein Cousin hat mich angegrabscht...und wie." „Er hat dich angegrabscht?" „Sag ich doch!" „Und warum bist du dann sauer auf mich?" „Weil du dich doch wolltest, dass wir uns alle zu viert treffen." „Wie bitte? Draco, ich hab dir das doch erklärt....Jessi wollte...." „Ich weiß was sie wollte...dich. Und hast dir einfach alles gefallen lassen." „Was hab ich?" „Sitzt du auf deinen Ohren? Du hast sie einfach gewähren lassen." „Was hätte ich den machen sollen?" „Nicht drauf eingehen zum Beispiel." „Gott, du hast doch gesehen wie die drauf ist." „Oh ja, das habe ich wirklich." „Mensch, Draco...ich wollte das doch gar nicht." „Das sah aber ganz anders aus." „Es war aber nichts."

Draco wurde ruhiger. „Ich...ich...ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll. Für mich sah es eindeutig aus." „Warum glaubst du mir nicht?" „Ich weiß nicht....lass...lass mich bitte einfach ein bisschen darüber nachdenken." „Na schön..."

Draco drehte sich um und ging los. Irgendwohin. Nur zum Nachdenken.

Harry fiel was ein. „Draco, du weißt doch gar nicht wie es nach Hause geht." Doch der Angesprochene war schon um die Ecke und hörte ihn nicht mehr.

Harry blickte traurig auf die Stelle wo Draco gerade eben noch stand. Warum hatte er ihn nur überredet ins Kino zu gehen? Vielleicht wäre dann nichts passiert und Draco wäre jetzt nicht sauer auf ihn. Warum musste alles bloß so kompliziert sein?

War das, das Ende ihrer noch so kurzen Beziehung? War das, das Ende vom Anfang?

_Wir wissen, wieder ne gemeine Stelle aufzuhören. Aber wir wollen ja Reviews. Also strengt euch an, dann gibt's bald ein neues Kapitel._


	11. an alle leser und leserinnen!

An alle Leser und Leserinnen!

Es tut uns furchtbar Leid, dass wir soooooooooooooo lange kein neues Kapitel mehr geschrieben haben.

Wir haben irgendwie ne Schreibblockade und kommen nicht weiter.

Deswegen haben wir beschlossen „Fügung des Schicksals" vorübergehend auf Eis zu legen und eine neue Story anzufangen.

Sie heißt „erwarte das Schlimmste und hoffe das Beste" und wird bald on gehen.

Dies wird auch erst abgeschlossen (wir geben unser Bestes!) und dann erst werden wir „Fügung das Schicksals" fortführen.

Vielleicht kommen uns ja neue Ideen.

Also lest unsere neue Story und reviewt kräftig……………………..

Eure TaDoSteNi


End file.
